


Take It All

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Deep throat, M/M, Praise Kink, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: You are so pretty on your knees, face right in front of my groin, lips parted wide and I can finally feel the full embrace of your warm mouth...





	Take It All

**Author's Note:**

> For the #spankthepeach writing challenge

I keep pushing deeper and deeper into you, feeling your tongue graze the underside of my cock as I reach the back of your throat and keep pushing. You choke and try to swallow, the tightening sensation making me harder yet.  
I watch your eyes frantically searching mine as I start fucking your mouth, pushing your head closer to my core with each thrust, your nose buried in my curls.  
Your throat getting even tighter around my hard length.  
Tears are starting to well in your eyes. A few more thrusts and they spill over, running down your cheeks and I smudge them with my thumb.

I marvel at your ability to hold your breath for so long.

 _“Such a good boy... take it all...”_ I hardly recognize my own voice, it's even lower than usual, filled with arousal and demand.

I feel you struggle for air desperately now, your eyes rolling into the back of your head, hands grabbing at my thighs, my hips, trying to push me off you.  
One more thrust and I hold you there for a little while longer, your head pressed against my groin, my dick buried deep in your throat.

Soft, sweet cherry lips, swollen and spit-slick as I pull out, a string of saliva and pre-cum connecting my cock with your mouth still.  
You are gasping for air, coughing, breathing in deep, filling your lungs with much needed oxygen.

 _“Fuck, look at that pretty mouth...”_ I cup your face with one hand and run my thumb along your lips, _“red and puffy and filthy and begging to be fucked again. Are you ready for more, baby?”_

I see you swallow hard, slightly nodding your head, a quiet _“Yes, please”_ between two sharp breaths, your voice hoarse.  
_“Speak up, I didn't hear you.”_  
I put two fingers under your chin and raise your head so I can look directly into your bloodshot eyes.  
A firmer _“Yes, please!”_ follows.  
So I push three fingers past your lips into your wet mouth, gathering as much spit as I can and coat my cock in your drool. 

_“Open!”_ I demand and you part your lips, the tip of your tongue darting out, kitten-licking over the sensitive head and I try not to push my whole length down your throat at once.  
Your lips now slowly closing around the tip of my dick, I watch your cheeks hollow out as you suck the head into your mouth, greedily pulling me deeper into you when I can suddenly feel your hand close around my balls, squeezing them lightly.  
I can't help but moan this time, a deep, long moan, as the sensation of my cock in your hot mouth and your delicate fingers working my balls overwhelms me.  
You slide your mouth along my length, all the way down, then pull back, ever so slowly, letting my cock fall from your mouth. You lick your lips.

 _“You taste amazing”_ I hear you say. _“I want you to fuck my mouth now, Armie”_

I grab your face with both of my hands, bend down and kiss you. I can taste myself on your tongue and it makes me want you even more. Breaking away from the kiss I bite down on your lower lip.

_“Fuck... such a filthy boy.”_

So I shove my cock into your mouth until I can feel the head pushing against the back of your throat and start fucking your mouth slowly.  
I want you to get used to the feeling of having your throat filled, stop you from gagging every time I thrust into you. I slide my cock down your tongue until I bottom out, pull back a little, then push it all the way in. When I pull it back out of your mouth I close my hand around my dick, smearing thick mucous from the back of your throat all over my length while fucking into my hand – it makes for good lubricant. 

_“There we go, that's my good boy”_ I say softly, as I push deep into your mouth again.  
There is nothing more beautiful than you looking up at me with these wanting eyes, opening your mouth wider for me to fuck down your throat, hearing your moans and feeling them vibrate through my cock into my stomach, spreading like electricity throughout my whole body.

As I find my rhythm, I feel you become calm, relaxed. 

_“You're taking it so well, baby.”_

Your hands are holding on to my ass and I start fucking harder into your mouth.  
I feel my whole cock being squeezed tightly by the narrow of your throat on the way down, the head rubbing against your gullet. I try to steady myself by grabbing a fist full of your hair, placing my other hand on your shoulder.  
I keep thrusting my hips back and forth, burying my cock as deep as I can in your mouth and you take it all.

 _“Fuck... Tim... so... tight...”_ is all I can manage to mutter before I can feel the orgasm rush through me, it transcends the pure physical sensation I usually feel. It's like my mind and body go numb, I feel like I'm loosing all control while every single one of my senses rush down to my cock and I feel the cum shooting from my balls moving along my length when I finally find release and almost explode in the back of your throat. 

I'm breathless, dizzy, overwhelmed with raw desire for you.  
This is the most amazing feeling in the world.  
You swallow a couple of times and I slowly pull out of your mouth. 

A string of thick white spit and semen is hanging from your swollen lower lip and you're gasping for breath, your eyes holding my gaze as you smile softly and say

_“I fucking love that.”_


End file.
